


An Unexpected Visitor

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: for the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"Show me."The circumstances...on a dull afternoonAnd you must mention...a table or desk





	An Unexpected Visitor

Walking into my office without looking up, I am startled by a cough coming from in front of my desk.

"Gregory! To what do I owe the pleasure?" I try to stop my heart racing, as I wasn't expecting company on such an amazingly dull Thursday afternoon.

"Hey Love, thought I might pick you up for a surprise dinner. So... Fancy it?" He says with a cheeky smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm afraid not my dear, much as it pains me to say no, I have a meeting in an hour that can't be moved, I'm sorry darling" I sweep forward to bestow a light peck on the cheek in consolation.

"I might have something to change you mind Posh!" He leans closer to whisper in my ear, giving it a quick nip, making me whimper lightly.

"Mmm... What's that?" I murmur, eyes closed.

"I'm not wearing any underwear" he breathes humidly, moving down my neck, to where it meets my shoulder.

My eyes widen in shock as I gasp loudly. Pulling back to look him in the eye, I notice a glint of mischief and a smirk to match.

"Show me"


End file.
